Consequences
by purepassion
Summary: This story is the sequel to "The wish of a princess". New allies will join our heroes in their quest to save the world from the ultimate evil. Follow the story as present meets the future and identities are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! I know it took my awhile, but here is the sequel to "The wish of a princess". Let's follow our heroes through this new set of challenges. In this story I also added some characters who are my own, so hopefully you will like them. They will be presented in the upcoming chapters, but I am sure you will all know who they are until then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Please read and review.

Big hugs,

Pure Passion

Chapter 1. Another time, another wish…

A young girl with shinning rosy blond hair stood in front of her window looking out at the city that was full of life. They were all celebrating her, but she just couldn't enjoy it, not without him anyway. Everything and everyone was so nice, just like it always was, but something important was missing, something without she couldn't be happy. The worst part was that she couldn't even talk about it since nobody knew, nobody but the two of them.

_It was a habit of hers to walk in the gardens at night, when she could enjoy the little freedom she had, when she could be herself and not the person everyone expected her to be. She knew that her parents made everything possible to make her life better, but she just couldn't forgive them for making everything public and assuming the position that they are in right now. The most it hurt that nobody was ever willing to talk about it, not her parents, her grandparents or any other member of her family. This subject was in-existent for them. _

_She knew that her friends were unhappy too. They were all raised in this perfect little world where all that counted were how you act, dress and speak. It didn't matter what you felt, if you didn't want to do something… _

_She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when another person approached her. _

"_Why are you sad?" _

_The girl swung around only to be confronted with the man who she was dreaming about all day and all night long. He had long black hair and shiny brown eyes and a body…well let's just say that he was a real man. _

"_I needed some peace and quiet." she answered coldly. _

"_Why do I have the feeling that you are upset?" the man approached and hugged her. _

"_Let me go." she wanted to fight him off, to not let him touch her anymore, but all she accomplished was to loose her footing and fall to the ground with him on top of her "Get off of me." _

"_Tell me." he demanded, but his eyes were pleading her not to push him away. _

"_What do you think?" She looked away not being able to look in to his eyes "You are using me." his grip on her lessened and he slowly pushed himself off of her and started to walk away._

"_I thought you understood the situation, but now I see how wrong I was." _

"_Don't you dare say that." she answered looking up at the moon. "I understood that you considered that I was too young for a relationship and that you considered that we weren't supposed to be, but I thought that what happened a week ago proved to you that you were wrong."_

"_What happened that night was a mistake, it never should have happened. You are still a child."_

"_You consider it a mistake?" she asked almost in a whisper._

"_I am sorry." he walked away leaving her sitting near the lake, shaking because of the un-shed tears."_

She was brought back to Earth by the hand that was lying on her shoulder. Turning around she noticed, that her room was full of people. All the kids from her rather huge family were there. She spotted Chieko first, who was sitting at her desk with her little brother of 10 years, Hisoka next to her; she was a bluish black haired girl with dark blue eyes of 17 years old. Not far from her other three friends were standing: Akane, who was a girl with black hair and eyes, she had a couple of red stripes in her hair, which although seemed dyed they were natural. Next to her was Hoshi, with her chocolate brown hair and green eyes, the age of 17. And of course Aiko, the person who she is the closest to, with white blond hair and silvery gray eyes. The boys were standing on the other side of her room near the door, like they were ready to escape any moment. Daichi, Ryuu, Isamu and Kin were all handsome man already at their young age. Daichi was a 15 year old boy, with dark blond hair and deep blue eyes. The one standing next to him, was Ryuu who had honey blond hair and dark violet colored eyes. The third of the group was Isamu with his deep brown hair and eyes, while the last of the guys was Kin with his white hair and light blue eyes.

The only ones she couldn't seem to find were her sister Mizuki, brother Akio and Aiko's sister Kiyomi. They were the only ones missing from the group.

"Okay, that's it." Aiko said "Tell them, or I will."

"Tell us what?" Akane asked.

"It was your choice." Aiko told her friend when this one looked away "Our little miss sunshine here is in love with Seiya. They have a thing going on for quite some time now."

"What?" Rena, is that true?" a shocked voice asked from the doorway. At the door a tall black haired young man stood with ocean blue eyes. Next to him two girls were standing. One with the exact same hair and eye color as the man, named Mizuki and another girl who had golden blond hair and dark blue eyes named Kiyomi.

"Answer me." the man named Akio roared, but before anyone could say or do anything the room was filled with the screams coming from outside.

Looking out the window a horrific scene was presented to them. The people that were gathered in the center of the city, just outside the gates, were now scattered everywhere running to save their lives. They couldn't believe their eyes, the city was under some kind of attack. They also noticed that the Moon has also changed, it was always bright and white emitting a comforting light over everyone, but now it was gray, with red spots on it. At the outskirts of the city where a huge park was situated, three figures stood under the shade of the trees. It seemed they were the ones controlling the creatures, which were attacking the city.

"I never thought I will see something like this." Chieko slowly said "I remember the stories we were told, but…"

"You thought, that they were only that…stories." Rena interrupted the other girl. "This just proves that our parents lied to us from the beginning."

"I always thought that you were over reacting the situation, but now I can see that you were right" Akane voiced her opinion.

"I am scared." Hisoka's small voice cut through their thoughts.

"We need to get out of here and find everyone else." Akio took the charge and led everyone out of the room. He was walking in the front o the group making sure that they won't meet one of the things that were attacking outside. The rest of the guys were scattered all around the group making sure that they could protect the girls if anything attacked them. They walked through the halls until they arrived to the room they were all told to arrive in case of danger. It was the first thing they were told when they were big enough to understand what danger really meant.

Akio opened the door and ushered everyone inside. It was the first time that the room was so filled with life and the children were also present. The monitors from the walls were all shoving different parts of the world which the kids noticed with anger were also under attack.

The grownups that were in the room were all rushing around talking about defense mechanisms and battle plans. A big part of it the kids didn't even understand. Just what did they mean with the crystal anyways? They wanted to buy out the enemies' secret or pay them off? They didn't even notice that they were there until Rena approached her mother and asked the question which was on everyone's mind.

"What crystals are you talking about?"

"Oh…" the woman whirled around and looked at the group "You arrived. Please go and sit in the joining room. You will be safe there."

"What is going on? What are those things that are attacking the city?" Rena asked as she looked at the room her mother was talking about and afterwards turned back to the monitors.

"Not now, honey. We will talk later, when everything is back to normal."

"Why do you always leave us out of everything? Why can't you be honest with us?" Rena shouted "We have the right to know what is going on!"

"Watch your tongue, young lady. Do what I told you."

"I can't believe you!" Rena retorted and smiled as all her friends gathered around her to show the grownups that they agree with her and support her. "You didn't have any problems telling the world what you are…what we are, but you were never capable of telling us anything. I hate my life…the way everyone looks at me; it is your fault. I want the life you had. The life grandpa used to tell me about, where nobody knew who you were and you were free to live your life without any restrictions."

"That is enough!" a black haired man thundered from across the room "You have no idea what you are talking about, so…"

"I have no idea because you were never honest with me." She would have had so many things to tell her parents and the persons present in the room with her, but she froze when she saw the looks she was receiving not only from the grownups but also from her friends. They were looking at her like it was the first time they ever saw her. She knew that she was out of line by yelling at them like the way she was but it was time that someone actually told them what it was like to live in their shoes, how they felt trapped and how they all hated the life they had. She watched as her mother moved her hand in front of her heart and as tears slowly stated to flow down her cheek she begged her to stop and take back what she said.

"Rena, you are glowing." Aiko touched her arm and moved it in front of her so she could also see it.

"What?" She looked down at her body and realized with amazement that she was truly glowing, a bright silvery pink light engulfed her "What is going on?" she addressed her parents knowing fully well that they knew what was happening. When they only looked at each other like searching for an answer her anger boiled again. "I wish I could understand you. I wish I could get to know the persons grandpa was always telling me about and understand why you became the way you are right now." With every word she spoke the bright surrounding her became brighter until it engulfed her friends too.

The last thing they heard before they disappeared were the voices of their parents calling out their name.

"Setsuna, what is going on?" Usagi turned to her friend after the children disappeared.

"It seems she is truly your child." Setsuna shook her head before she disappeared "And like her mother she also likes to mess up the time line."

"Weren't we suppose to stop this from happening by not telling them the truth about their powers?" Minako questioned the silent room.

"Well that was the plan but instead of doing that we managed to send back a lot more kids then we did originally." Ami moved around to the controls.

"This shouldn't be happening." Makoto turned around to face the others "They shouldn't face what we did when we were their age."

"It will be worse for them." Rei said solemnly "We already knew how to control our power; they don't even know that they have such things. When Rena visited us for the first time she was only 10 and now she is already 18. We managed to change the future again, but at what cost? How come the black moon family is attacking again when we made sure that they won't be able to attack us in this future."

"I think they received some kind of help. The readings are different from the ones I got from the past. I think everything will be different this time around. We need to be very careful." Ami looked up from the control panel.

"I can't believe this." Usagi cried out in frustration "We saw how unhappy they were, those little girls who had to fight at that tender age. We wanted to save them from that and what did we manage to do?"

"Send them back to face an even greater danger since they don't know anything of their powers." Makoto added.

"And don't forget that they weren't exactly happy either." Rei added.

"Well, right now we cannot change anything from the past, but we sure as hell have a lot of things to do here." Nephrite said as he pointed out the window.

"60% of the creatures, together with their leaders traveled back to the past with the kids." Sailor Pluto said as she appeared in the middle of the room "Michiru and Haruka are caught up in America while Hotaru is busy in Europe. We have to handle this situation as soon as possible here and spread out to help them."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the past giving us the heads up about the new arrivals?" Mamoru asked eying the woman in front of him.

"Unfortunately, it won't be possible." Setsuna shook her head "Like I said before, you couldn't deny she was your daughter even if you wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked already afraid of the answer.

"She blocked me. I cannot contact my past self and warn you."

"Great." Makoto looked around "We are going to have a hell of a surprise."

"That is not the worst part." Setsuna looked at Usagi then at the others "They went back to a different time frame, when Usagi still has amnesia."

"What?" Usagi shrieked "This can't be happening."

"Look at bright side." Mina intervened smirking "At least they will have their friends there so they can help them understand and use their powers."

At her words three mail groans could be heard from the room.

"Oh…Drop it already." Makoto said angrily "We have bigger problems right now. First we have to fight those things and afterwards we need to tell the others that our plan back fired against us. You know that Haruka never agreed to it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story and for the reviews. Here is chapter two.

Big hugs,

PurePassion

Chapter 2 – A well hidden history

Three boys were standing in a beautifully decorated throne room in front of their Queen. They looked around confidently. It was a huge room decorated nicely and with style, everything was red, brown and gold. It was beautiful just like the woman that stood in front of them. She was tall with red hair and dark brown eyes. Her slender body was covered by a beautiful golden dress with red flowers on the bottom of the skirt. They all noticed that her expression was very sad. It was normal, they thought with the kind of news she wanted to tell them. But they already knew and understood their mission in life.

"My dears, I hate to be the one that needs to tell you these tragic news, but I am afraid I have no choice about it. Your mothers were killed in an attack a few days ago. I myself only returned to the palace recently and that is why I am giving you this news just now."

The Queen was shocked to see that the boys were standing there looking in front of them, like the news she told them didn't even effect them.

"We already knew." The black haired boy spoke finally and stretched out his hands in front of him. In his palm a small crystal appeared. His friends did the same and in their hands too similar crystals appeared.

"How?" the Queen was first shocked by the way they took the news, second that they claimed to already know about it and third that the crystals were in their possession.

She couldn't believe how good these young boys were handling the news when she was destroyed by the murder of her protectors and friends. She thought that maybe the reason was that they didn't see what actually happened to their mothers. They didn't see that awful creature that everyone is afraid of kill them without any effort. She was sure that he would have killed her too if someone didn't call him away. She was sure about that, but just couldn't understand who would be the one calling away the dark entity. The greatest evil in the whole Universe wouldn't allow someone to just summon him like that. Another thing she was sure of was that the entity will return one day to finish what he had started.

"Can you tell me how you got the crystals? As you are well aware only women can shield a crystal on our planet." She observed the boys while she talked and realized that they didn't seem upset about it or even amazed. "Care to explain?" They knew more than they were telling.

"A woman appeared to us in a dream and told us that we were granted the power to shield the crystals and that we were going to be needed in the fight that will take place." The boy with white hair explained.

"How did the woman look like?" the Queen asked. She knew that there were more pressing issues to be clarified but she just couldn't help asking the question.

"We only saw her silhouette, your Highness." The brown haired boy answered "From what we could tell, she was a tall woman, wearing a short dress and her hair was very long and fell freely on her back. What we noticed was her aura, it was very pure and comforting, but we also felt that she was suffering. I don't know what happened to her, but it was clear that her time was short and something tried to pull her away from us."

"I see." The Queen nodded her head. Although she never heard of anything like this before, not even similar cases, she was sure the boys were not lying to her. They had the proof in their hands. The crystals can't be taken by force from someone. Every living person has a crystal hidden in his body, but not everyone's crystal is powerful enough to be used. There are only a few selected persons on each planet, who can use the crystal's power. Usually they are called senshi, but there are also exceptions to the rule. Like herself she was the carrier of a very powerful crystal, the crystal has the essence of the planet itself in it, but she is not a senshi. She decided that she did not want to become one, she preferred to be the princess, and some days the Queen of her planet. Every planet chooses one blood line to which the power is granted. When a new member of that family is born the planet itself celebrates his or her birth by according to the little baby a crystal. There are planets like hers that gives this privilege only to women family members, but she heard of situations in which the planet chooses men too. But in all cases the most powerful crystals are granted to the royal family of a planet, and to some of the families who commit to give their first born daughter to be the protector of the planet. Usually a planet does not give out more than ten crystals at ones and that only every ten years, so the continuity of the senshi guards is safe. Right now there shouldn't be any crystals granted and especially not to boys and not their age. They are already 12 years old. She just couldn't understand what happened. Will this war be as dangerous so the planets started to prepare a bigger defense? She had so many questions without answer. She wished she could talk about this with someone, but had the feeling that this needs to be kept a secret. She was sure that whatever awaited these boys their future will be full of danger.

"Did this woman tell you anything else?"

"She explained to us, that a great danger is approaching. Not only our planet is in the danger, but also every other planet that exists. She told us that there will be a point in time when our mission will lead us away from this planet and take us to the persons who will need our help."

"To a different planet, you mean? Did she tell you to which planet you need to go?" the Queen asked as she motioned for them to follow her as she led them in her private office that was next to the throne room.

"No." The black haired boy answered as he took a seat" She only told us that the final battle will take place on a different planet where very powerful senshi reside. She also told us that they are the persons who we will need to help if we want to win the battle."

"So, you have to start your training here and afterwards your mission is to travel to a planet, but you don't know to which?" The Queen asked skeptically. She didn't want to be negative, but they had very few information to go on and she still didn't know how she will explain their sudden appearance to the others. It wasn't normal that three new male senshi just appeared out of nowhere.

"The lady also told us that the crystals will help us hide our identity from the others while we are here." The white haired boy said gently as if he was able to read her mind.

"How?"

"She said that while we are transformed our crystal will create an illusion and everyone will see us as women."

"Then please transform. I am quite curious to see."

The three boys stood up and each yelled out his transformation phrase. As they did so the crystals appeared in front of them and morphed in to something else. The crystals became small star shaped communication devices which settled themselves on the right ear of each boy. After that their body changed too and the male features disappeared while short black pants covered their lower body and a small, bra like blouse covered their breasts. Their suit was completed with black high heels that went until their upper thigh and black gloves covered their hands. Their hair which was longer in their true form too was now pulled back in a low pony tail.

"Wow, you really look like women." The Queen looked at them astonished "Nobody will be able to tell the truth."

"I just hope that we will change back to our normal selves once we detransform. I like being a man." The black haired boy growled under his nose and everyone burst out laughing.

"Are you really ready to give up your life and start this mission?"

"This mission is like a parting gift from our mothers. It is something that we will do in their memory."

The next day the three new senshi were presented to the planet. The cover story for their late appearance was that the crystal the planet granted them with, are special and different from the crystals the others have. They said that was the reason for the different senshi suit too. It seemed everyone believed their story.

As time passed the three of them proved to be some really talented fighters. In only a couple of years they managed to become the most powerful and skilled senshi from the planet. Everyone was amazed by the power they held. While other senshi still struggled to control their power, they were already able to call upon attacks that as power rivaled the ones the princess could use. It was obvious that their power didn't come from their planet, that it was something greater. Many rumors started and died over the years about their true origin, but nobody dared to question them or their loyalty to the Queen.

Years passed one after another and the fateful night they were all afraid of arrived. They didn't even know what hit them until it was too late. All of a sudden the sky turned black and attacks were thrown from everywhere. In the center of the destruction a black mist could be seen. And it seemed that it was controlling everything. The senshi tried to fight back but they were captured rapidly and thrown in to the dungeons. It seemed that the entity didn't want to kill them, that the thing needed them alive. The three lights as they were called were in the throne room defending the Queen when the door burst open and the mist started to advance on them. After that everything happened too fast for the human eyes. The mist unleashed an attack; the three lights surrounded their Queen in an attempt to protect her, when a red light engulfed their body. As they turned around to look at the Queen they noticed that her hands were stretched out in front of her.

"Good luck, my dears. Hope you will be successful." She said as they disappeared right before their Queen was hit by the attack and captured by the evil entity.

They appeared in what seemed like seconds for them in a different place. It was a beautiful garden with roses everywhere. Not far from them there was a fountain and they approached it. They knew from the way the place looked like that they were not on their planet anymore. They were transported by their Queen somewhere else.

"We need to go back." The black haired senshi exclaimed while she looked around distressed, like she was expecting a door to appear for them.

"You know we can't." the voice of reason, the brown haired senshi told him "It seems that this is the place we can fulfill our destiny."

"But the Queen and the planet…"

"You will be able to save them, but you will need to be very patient." A soft voice said behind them. They whirled around to see a beautiful woman standing in front of them. She was wearing a white dress that touched the ground but left her shoulders free. She had beautiful silvery blond hair which was now braided and beautiful blue eyes. What caught their attention the most was the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Welcome to Earth, Fighter, Healer and Maker." The woman smiled gently "We were waiting for you."


End file.
